


Shall We Part In Better Ways?

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a decade since Leliana had last seen Morrigan. A decade of resentment at the woman who had left without a goodbye, fleeing before the final battle in Denerim. Now that Morrigan is aiding the Inquisition, Leliana's anger seems as fresh as ever and Morrigan is not going to make things easier on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Part In Better Ways?

**Author's Note:**

> When someone asks me to sin, how can I say no?

A strong feeling of agitation constricted Leliana’s chest, making her fingers tighten upon her quill, her brow furrowing as she felt the eyes that caused it pierce her still. She could not deny that Morrigan’s presence within Skyhold had affected her, it was a simple truth and obvious enough, at least to herself. She tried not to let the woman get to her, to ignore those shrewd eyes and that taunting smirk that seemed to be baiting her into a reaction.

She would not give her the satisfaction. She refused. It would only bring up past indiscretions, of touches and kisses under the moonlight, of heartbreak and betrayal. No, she would not be revisiting those. It was a distraction and a potentially harmful one at that, so she busied herself with the parchment beneath her fingertips, writing up her report and not giving the other woman a single glance.

“Hard at work, I see,” Morrigan finally said, breaking Leliana’s concentration and forcing the woman to sigh in exasperation.

“Yes. Why are you bothering me again?” Leliana asked, still refusing to actually look up at Morrigan.

“For the simple reason that it amuses me. ‘Tis nice to see that I still affect you so,” Morrigan chuckled, pulling the parchment away from Leliana and sitting on the table beside her.

Leliana scowled, leaning back in her chair and surveying Morrigan with a cold glare. She had no time for these games, whatever these games would be. She had tired of them the moment that Morrigan had fled from Redcliffe, leaving her alone with the grief of losing both her lover and her friend. It had been a difficult time and yet Morrigan had left without a goodbye, a slight that had felt almost as cruel as that dagger of betrayal that had slipped so easily between her flesh.

“I have plenty of work to do, Morrigan. Perhaps you should go and bother someone else? You do always seem to enjoy antagonising Cullen,” Leliana said, feeling the telltale signs of a headache pressing against her skull. Just another annoyance for the day.

“I need to discuss something with you, Leliana. ‘Tis most urgent and I did not come up here to waste time,” Morrigan replied, her tone leaving no room for argument, a fact that seemed to frustrate Leliana even more.

Did she truly expect that Leliana would just speak with her like this? That she would want to spend any time with her at all? With perhaps more force than intended, Leliana abruptly stood up, snatching her reports off of the desk and stalking down the stairs to her chambers. She used them so very little, but the door had a lock and unless Morrigan used her magic to break in, there would be no further distractions.

Thankfully, she did not hear footsteps following her out of the rookery, merely the usual sounds of squawking and the beating of wings. Good. Morrigan had perhaps decided to leave her alone. A wise decision given Leliana’s current mood. Nothing good would come out of any conversation they had and Leliana was too exhausted for the inevitable argument that was sure to happen.

The moment Leliana pushed open her door, she should have felt a sense of relief. Instead, she was met with the sight of Morrigan, perched upon her bed as if she owned the place. Leliana snarled, angrily closing the door behind her, her eyes not once leaving Morrigan and that infernal smirk on her lips.

“How did you get here?” Leliana asked, slamming the parchments on her desk and turning around to face Morrigan.

“I flew. Was that not obvious or have you lost your touch?” Morrigan asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow and reclining on the bed.

“Do you take pleasure in harassing me, Morrigan?”

“Simply put? Yes. When it suits me, of course.”

“Of course.”

The situation made Leliana wary. She did not know what Morrigan’s intentions were. Surely she had not come just to antagonise her? There must be something else, some ulterior motive that had pulled the witch here. Catching up and reminiscing about old times was not her style, but what it could be, Leliana had no idea.

“I...will not apologise for leaving. Keelah did not wish for my aid and would have struck me down for my suggestion. I had to run, Leliana. I refuse to apologise for staying alive whilst the Warden let herself die, like the foolish girl she was,” Morrigan said, moving to stand and advanced upon Leliana. “Not as foolish as you. You got too close, you insisted upon it.”

“Is that it? You came to say that you are not sorry?! Why was that more important than allowing me to finish my work?”

“You kept staring at me as if I should apologise. As if you were the only consideration I should have made! You do not hide your scorn well, Spymaster. A troublesome trait, is it not?”

“No, that is not the only reason that you are here. You would have torn me down in front of the others without a second thought.”

“You still think so little of me? After all this time?”

“Yes.”

Leliana stepped forward, glaring up at Morrigan intensely, seething as if Morrigan’s mere presence was an affront to her. She noticed that the witch did not flinch, instead her eyes glared back into hers, hard and unyielding, challenging her to continue and say the words she had been longing to say.

“You are still a cruel woman, Morrigan! You care nothing for others, only yourself. You betrayed me. You left me and the other’s when we needed you most! When I needed you most! Nothing will change that! I was only wrong about you when I thought you were different!” Leliana hissed, her lips curling into a snarl as Morrigan merely laughed.

“‘Tis pathetic, truly. I care nothing of your accusations, _bard_.”

Without thinking, Leliana reached up swiftly, gripping Morrigan’s chin harshly between her nails. Her hold tightened, her nails biting into the witch’s skin as she felt the anger course through her body. The action brought Morrigan’s lips far too close and yet not nearly close enough. It was infuriating as Morrigan’s lips turned up into a smirk, her hands gripping tightly onto Leliana’s waist and making the Spymaster wonder whether this had been her goal all along.

That agitation begged her to turn feelings into action. It had been so long since those smirking lips had been upon hers, since she had been allowed to indulge in the feeling of Morrigan, quivering and moaning beneath her.

Growling slightly in the back of her throat, Leliana gripped Morrigan’s hips and spun her around until her back hit the wall and she gasped in both excitement and surprise. Smirking up at her past lover, Leliana pulled her lips down to hers in a bruising kiss. It was too hard, too angry, with hands that grabbed and pulled fiercely upon flesh and teeth that dug too hard into the witch’s lip. Yet, Leliana found that she did not care, even more so as Morrigan pulled her closer, as if she had longed for such a reaction. As if she had craved it.

Leliana moved her kisses down to Morrigan’s neck, relishing in each moan that left her old lover’s lips. She scratched her nails angrily down Morrigan’s stomach, eliciting soft gasps of pain and pushing hard so that she knew the rough wall would be scratching Morrigan’s back.

“Do you remember when the Warden thought you to be nothing but a sweet Chantry sister? What would she say if she saw you now? Treating me so aggressively…” Morrigan laughed, a cruel sound that was meant to goad her into further action.

“Stop talking.”

Leliana emphasised her point by biting down on Morrigan’s neck, her hands pushing fabric away until she could stroke her breasts, smirking as the gasp seemed to silence Morrigan from talking further.

She hated this. Hated how much she was giving in to the anger and falling prey to Morrigan’s plan. Yet she could not stop. She would not stop. It had been so long and the heat that pooled between her thighs bid her to continue until her hunger was sated. Before she could continue, Morrigan’s hand latched painfully in her hair, tugging until the spymaster hissed.

“You are insufferable, Morrigan,” Leliana seethed, tugging impatiently at Morrigan’s shirt and cowl and pulling it over the woman’s head. “Why do you still wear this wretched thing?”

“To give you something familiar. We do not have all day for you to be fumbling with a new garment,” Morrigan chuckled, her fingers caressing Leliana’s hair softly for a moment.

It felt too much like affection and Leliana did not want that now. She could give into this, but she would not allow the witch to ensnare her in love as she had before. That had been a mistake before, one she had promised herself not to make for the third time. Instead, she tugged down at the skirt of belts the Morrigan wore, removing the rest of her clothing until the witch was bare before her.

She stood back for a moment, her eyes taking in the sight of her pale skin and the way the flickering flames from candles she had no recollection of lighting. Angry red lines from Leliana’s scratches stood out upon her skin, her neck covered in bite marks that she had not even realised that she had left.

Moving forward, Leliana cupped the back of Morrigan’s neck, pulling her back into a kiss. It was softer this time, though not by much, as Leliana allowed herself to be consumed by the pleasantness of Morrigan’s tongue caressing hers, the way the witch gripped onto her hips and rocked into her, causing both women to groan.

Pushing herself further against her, Leliana pulled up one of Morrigan’s thighs, wrapping it around her waist and rocking harder against her. The chainmail of her tunic rubbed against Morrigan’s pale skin, making the taller woman sigh in pleasure as the chill sent shivers down her spine. She rocked, rubbing herself between Morrigan’s thighs and smiling at the way it made the woman’s knees tremble, her hands gripping tightly around Leliana’s shoulders to encourage each and every movement.

“You have lost your touch, Leliana,” Morrigan laughed between gasps, as Leliana’s fingers toyed with her breasts, brushing and circling her nipple until Morrigan’s back arched, craving more.

“You should stop lying to yourself, Morrigan. It must be tiresome.”

Smirking, Leliana pinched Morrigan and rocked harder against her, enjoying being the one to run this show. Still, it was not enough and her armour felt troublesome, despite the effect it was having on Morrigan. Stepping away once more, Leliana began to remove her clothes, smirking at the indignant whine that Morrigan made at the loss of contact.

Still, Morrigan watched her carefully, drinking in the sight of slowly revealed flesh beneath the layers that made up Leliana’s armour. Each move was deliberate, slow and taunting, teasing and toying, a simple act of vengeance against Morrigan for beginning this in the first place.

But she was grateful to be rid of her clothes, standing naked in the room as Morrigan pulled her back in. Their bodies fit like the pieces to a puzzle they had once been. A familiar shape with joined lips and hands that danced and caressed across the skin. It scared Leliana, how easy it was to slip back into this, to relish these moments of quietness in between the storms. Yet, the quiet did not last long as Leliana remembered that this comfort had been taken from her, that she had told herself not to give in this way. She was angry, at Morrigan and at herself.

So she broke away harshly, grabbing Morrigan’s hips and turning her until she pushed her face first against the wall. The mage gasped, hissing slightly as her body scratched against the hard, stone wall. Yet a moment later, her breath hitched, as Leliana pressed her front against Morrigan’s back, her fingers skimming down her hip bones and towards her destination.

“Playing rough are we?” Morrigan asked, trying to maintain her arrogance, even as her breathing quickened in anticipation.

“This is what you wanted, no?” Leliana whispered, her lips grazing against Morrigan’s shoulder. “You wanted me to have you like this, from the moment you stepped into my rookery.”

“From the moment I saw you again, little Nightingale,” Morrigan chuckled, gasping as Leliana rocked her hips against her.

Leliana was impatient now, as she dipped her fingers slowly until she grazed the wetness that pooled between Morrigan’s thighs. The woman groaned, rocking her hips backwards as Leliana began to brush and circle against her clit. Each moan seemed to encourage her, making her speed up her movements and rock her hips harder against her lover. Biting down upon her shoulder, Leliana relished in each moan, each movement and quiver of Morrigan against her. The way the muscles of her back moved and strained as she was pinned against the wall was a pleasing feeling against Leliana’s chest, the gentle heaving of her breaths adding to the excitement and arousal that tightened within the pit of the Spymaster’s stomach.

“Is that all you- hmmph!”

“I said, _stop. talking_!” Leliana said, her tone almost mocking as she moved her fingers and parted Morrigan’s legs even further.

She did not wish to hear anymore. She could not. Each word passed between them felt like a step closer to Leliana’s shattering resolve, each word from Morrigan’s lips like a death sentence to her pride. So she preferred they not speak at all, especially as she thrust her fingers into Morrigan, smirking as the witch growled and arched her back. Gripping on tightly to Morrigan’s hip, Leliana’s pulled her backwards and onto her fingers, harder and faster, curling them until she could feel the walls that surrounded them begin to pulse and ache.

Morrigan dug her nails into the wall with each thrust, scratching and moaning as Leliana pressed hot kisses and bit down upon her shoulder and neck. It was intoxicating for them both, as the air heated, their bodies moving together in desperation as Morrigan craved her climax and Leliana craved the feeling of her writhing beneath her, slowly feeling in control once more.

Still, it did not feel like it would be enough and Leliana removed her fingers once more, only to turn Morrigan around once more and press inside of her once more. She needed to see Morrigan’s face, the mixture of surprise and annoyance and desire that filled her gaze merely amusing Leliana more than anything. The Spymaster pressed further, her tongue flickering against Morrigan’s throat and her free hand wrapping Morrigan’s thigh around her once more. Each buck of her hips drove her harder, faster, each moan a cry to urge her on.

Her name fell from Morrigan’s lips as it had done so many times before, her hands clawing at Leliana’s shoulders as her legs quivered. It would not be long now, as Leliana curled her fingers more, stroking and thrusting against that spot that made Morrigan’s gasps turn into cries, her body practically gripping onto Leliana in every way possible.

An idea, so enticing in its formation popped into Leliana’s head and she removed her fingers. She knew that her lover was on the brink, she could feel it in every motion and the pained cry that Morrigan let out at the loss of those nimble fingers.

“Don’t. you. _dare_!” Morrigan hissed, rage flaring in her eyes as Leliana stepped back and licked her fingers clean.

The witch pushed herself away from the wall, advancing on Leliana and attempting to pull her in again. The archer hopped nimbly out of Morrigan’s grasp, laughing as the anger only seemed to grow within those amber eyes.

“Patience, Morrigan,” Leliana said, biting her lip. “I did not say that you could come yet, did I?”

“This is the game you wish to play? You are still insufferable I see!”

“Hush,” Leliana cooed, stepping forward and pushing Morrigan into the armchair that decorated one of the corners.

Parting Morrigan’s legs, she sank to her knees between them, placing a kiss along her thigh and raking her nails along her skin. She could feel her quivering still, each kiss and caress and scratch exciting Morrigan again. A hand wound tightly within Leliana’s hair, urging her to where Morrigan needed her most. Her eagerness was appealing and Leliana could not help but to lick her lips as she neared her goal, aroused by the heady scent and warmth between Morrigan’s thighs.

With one last sly smile up at her lover, Leliana swiped her tongue up Morrigan’s slit, circling and pressing against her clit so deliciously that the witch moaned out, pulling Leliana further into her. The Spymaster allowed it, enjoying the way Morrigan shook beneath her as she neared the edge quickly, each suck and stroke of her mouth and tongue making her shake and tremble. The words that left her mouth no longer made as much sense as before, save for the seemingly reluctant gasp of Leliana’s names amongst the nonsensical. Leliana smiled, closing her eyes as she simply enjoyed pleasuring Morrigan, her hands caressing her and her touches becoming far more gentle than before.

It was a mistake and yet she could not help it. Not when Morrigan was now arching her back, her whole body trembling as she moaned and swore, reaching her finally reaching her climax. Her nails tugged more at Leliana, pulling her in further and further as the Spymaster’s tongue flicked and circled around her clit, not easing on her attentions until Morrigan slumped in the chair, her breathing ragged and her chest heaving.

Smiling, Leliana stood up, wiping the corner of her mouth and straddling Morrigan. The witch opened her eyes, raising her head from where she had thrown it back in her pleasure. Her eyes searched Leliana’s, tentatively wrapping her arms around Leliana’s waist as the woman leant down and kissed her. It was soft and gentle as Leliana cupped her cheeks, smiling as she sighed against the kiss. The rage that had once swirled within her seemed to have dissipated over time, the sound of her name spoken with such reverence having eased the anxiety and anger.

“I did not think that you would allow yourself to slip into such sweetness so soon,” Morrigan spoke against Leliana’s lips.

“I still have not forgiven you, Morrigan,” Leliana said, furrowing her brow.

“I would not expect you too. But…”

“But?”

Morrigan scowled, leaning back and turning her head away. She mumbled something that Leliana couldn’t make out, her words barely audible above her breath.

“What was that, Morrigan?”

The woman sighed, pinning her gaze upon Leliana with such disbelief and intensity that Leliana actually found herself taken aback.

“As foolish and annoying you often prove yourself to be… as completely ridiculous. I could not help but… miss you. ‘Tis rich, truly. That I would miss you as much as I did. If you breathe a word of this to anyone else, I will personally freeze you until your other mages have to thaw you out. Understood?”

“You… missed me?” Leliana asked in confusion.

“Yes! Must I say it again or will you comprehend it this time? I knew getting you angry was the only way to do this again and I missed you. Does that suffice? Do you wish to know more about my feelings or may we simply continue as we have?” Morrigan huffed.

Giggling softly, Leliana leant in, kissing Morrigan’s cheek gently.

“You will leave again. You know this as well as I do,” Leliana said, shaking her head.

“Then let us enjoy our time together. There was no denying, even before, that we would always be doomed.” Morrigan said, her grip tightening on Leliana’s waist. “But we could part ways better this time, if that is what you wish?”

“We shall see what happens, yes? So long as you do not goad me into sleeping with you again. I really do have a lot of work to do and you are distracting.”

“What would be the fun in that?” Morrigan laughed, leaning in to kiss Leliana’s neck.

The witch’s hands stroked along Leliana’s thighs, edging towards the apex and forcing the woman to shiver under the touch. Without the swirling anger, Leliana looked at Morrigan as if for the first time that night. Her eyes earnest in a way that she had not seen in far too long, her touch creating echos to a past where both of them had been happy, no matter how short lived that happiness had been.

She had warned herself not to let herself be enraptured again, caught in the claws of a woman who had torn into her. Yet she could not deny the sincerity of her now, the worn lines of age within her face nor the honesty of her confession. She would not be blind this time, she knew the risks and found herself willing to take them. Was that not what she did? Took the risks that no one else would take? And with each kiss to her neck, each caress that inched closer until she felt Morrigan’s fingers press against her, Leliana knew that of all the risks she had taken, this had perhaps been the easiest to take.


End file.
